


Bed time with MadokaxHamura

by Everyone_is_Gay



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cute, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyone_is_Gay/pseuds/Everyone_is_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka stays up late with Hamura. They are adorable, then they fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed time with MadokaxHamura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this work

Hamura POV  
It was three in the morning, Madoka and I were lying side by side. She had stayed up with me too late. I told her to just go to sleep,but when she heard about my nightmares she demanded to stay with me through the night.  
Madoka was so cute, lying on her side. She had on that adorable smile that I love so much. A blush spread across her face.  
"What are you thinking about?" I questioned her giggling. Some people thought Madoka was the type to giggle for no reason. I knew better, there was always something going on in her beautiful head.  
"Oh nothing," she answered sweetly. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," she said musing. "I'm so jealous," she pouted.  
"That's so stupid!" I turned toward her and flicked her head. "You are the most beautiful, important girl in the world."  
"I'm not that great, I'm so ordinary," Madoka retorted. Her calling herself ordinary irritated me, "You are anything but ordinary!" I practically shouted, "I would give everything for you. I would risk the fate of the universe for you."  
Madoka just giggled. "Same," her eyes fluttered and she yawned. I pulled her close, "You're tired, get to sleep," I whispered to her.  
"I love you," she sighed, as she drifted to sleep.  
"Love you too." I closed my eyes. "More than I ever thought I could love anyone."  
I nuzzled my nose into her beautiful pink hair, as I fell asleep. Moments like these were what kept me going through the pain. It was only with Madoka when the nightmares would go away. Instead I dreamed sweet dreams of the most beautiful, important girl in the world.  
Saving the universe meant nothing compared to saving Madoka.


End file.
